


SENPAI!

by volleyball_crow



Series: Haikyuu!! crack drabbles [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Karasuno's trouble trio regularly kidnaps Suga, Suga!mama, he just goes "yes yes I'm coming" and lets them show him whatever it is they want him to see, is the best mama, poor Suga doesn't even bother protesting anymore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1783879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleyball_crow/pseuds/volleyball_crow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The captain and vice-captain have their quiet lunchtime interrupted by their rowdy underclassmen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SENPAI!

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly think that every time something noteworthy/interesting happens, Hinata, Noya and Tanaka storm the 3rd year’s class 4 classroom for their vice captain so they can drag him away and show him whatever it is. Poor Suga-senpai XD

The calm of lunchtime break that settled in the classroom as soon as the bell rang is shattered when the door suddenly rattles to the side, hits the wall and a three-man tornado sweeps in with a shriek of, “SENPAI! _Senpai!_ Senpaaai! They’re doing it! SENPAI! Come ON!”

Daichi barely has time to blink before said three-man tornado does something kind of like a fearful salute in his general direction then sinks its claws into his vice-captain and Suga is sucked out of the room and down the hall.

The few other 3rd-years present look around in confusion, wondering what the hell just stormed through their classroom and upended all those desks.

Daichi blinks, gives a mental shrug and, deciding being wasteful is a sin, picks up the onigiri from Sugawara’s abandoned lunch. It really would be such a pity if this food went unattended, Suga’s mother is a lovely cook.

"What the hell just happened?" the class rep sounds a bit lost, Daichi notes as he leisurely chews his mouthful of onigiri and goes back to mentally planning practice for later that day.

**Author's Note:**

> *shrugs* 'S just a silly drabble.
> 
> my [HQ!! tumblr](http://volleyball-crow.tumblr.com/).


End file.
